Gebohq Simon
Gebohq Simon, whose full name is "Gebohq Joseph Anne-Marie Simon", was once the Main Character for the Never-ending Story and is one of the oldest serving Heroes. He is the brother of the current Main Character, Losien Simon, and the love interest of Rachel Pi. He is often seen as a cowardly but loveable hero yet he is known to have his moments of incredible bravery and perseverence when it has been demanded of him. He is loyal to a fault but also generally gullible and used as comic relief by the Writers. Alongside his friend Galvatron he fought Ares and DarkSide. Description Appearance Gebohq has a strong heroic streak but he also has a darker side to him, which was once exploited by DarkSide. He once insisted that he didn't take to either light or dark and tried to stay middle-of-the-road, however later heroism, and becoming Main Character, steered him firmly down the noble path. Personality Gebohq originally insisted on being neutral in all things, neither swaying to good or evil (citation needed). Friendships Galvatron See also: Galvatron Gebohq and Galvatron demonstrate that they can work well together as well as spend relaxed time together. Gebohq has complete trust in Galvatron helping him out when askedNeS1 Post 10, The Fight of the Century of the Week, NeS1 Page 1, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Doughnut Obsession Gebohq seems to have an obsession with doughnuts, even using the baked goods as a distraction. Powers & Talents Story-Wielding TBA Sword-Wielding Gebohq is proficient at sword-wielding and a sword is his most commonly used weapon, including a beam sword. Main Character Main article: Main Character TBA Gebbing TBA Possessions NeSword TBA Beam Sword Gebohq's earliest weapon was a beam sword, otherwise called a light sabre. The beam sword is a device that extends a beam of energy from it, which is able to slice through most solids. History Category:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:NeS1 CharactersCategory:NeS HeroesCategory:NeS1 HeroesCategory:NeS2 CharactersThe Fight of the Century of the WeekCategory:NeS2 Heroes See main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week Gebohq Simon teamed up with his friend Galvatron, a robot with the ability to transform, to fight against Ares in the Arena of Ares' Colosseum. They were often outmatched by the God of War despite their best efforts, Galvatron using his transformation abilities while Gebohq tries to use his Story-wielding powers in the guise of the "Force". When DarkSide appeared in the arena he attacked Ares and the god was forced to side with Gebohq and Galvatron to battle the mysterious villain. DarkSide attempts to control Gebohq, through the darkness within him, and force him to fight his allies. After a lull in the writing, DarkSide is forgotten by the Writers and, instead, Rob X showed up to fight Ares one-on-one while Gebohq went to relax in the bleachers with Galvatron and Miss FireNeS1 Post 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, NeS1 Page 1, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Notes Gebohq's Commentary TBA References Never-ending Story1 References